Solo eres mío ¿te quedo claro?
by khrinos
Summary: em mi primer fan fiction yaoi..k tan dificil es asumir para el satanista que esta enamorado de 2-D y 2-D sera capaz de soportar que el no quiera admitir que tambien lo ama aclaro Re-subido!y corregido!
1. No soy marica!

Solo eres mio te quedo claro?

Jeje sep sep es mi primer fan fiction yaoi de gorrillas de Murdoc x 2-D espero no cagarla jejejeje dejen coments grax

2-D y Murdoc estaban jugando wiiii en la sala de juegos de Kong Studios (Es imposible que no tengan una!) y de nuevo 2-D le habia ganado a Murdoc:

-Eres un......Jodido suertudo-Se levanta y lo ve enojado-

-Mmmm...-tratando de no reirse-no es mi culpa que no sepas jugar-algo timido-

-Callate Marica-le avienta el control en la cabeza-

-Calmate Murd-tratando de esquivar el control, pero aun asi lo golpea- auch!

-Estupido nino-risa malvada- Eso es lo que te pasa por meterte con el anticristo!-

- Se supone que ya eres grande lider!-le grita-Mal perdedor-

-haaaaa-se acerca a el- ya soy grande?-acercando su boca al cuello de 2-D-

-Si lo eres..... que rayos haces?!-tratando de resistirse- Alejare murdoc marica!- sintiendo su fria respiracion en su cuello-

- En serio?-le muerde el cuello y le entierra los dientes sacandole un poco de sangre-

-Duele....-Lo decia mientras trataba de resistir la excitacion que sentia-No Murd....

-Jejejeje-Separando sus dientes y labios del cuello de 2-D-

- Por que rayos hiciste eso?!-viendolo algo molesto-

- No te gusto?-saboreando la poca sangre que habia quedado de Stu en sus dientes-Marica-se burla de el-

-No seas estupido murdoc-desviando la mirada-tu eres el marica no yo....-

-Mph-viendolo- Por eso se te paro?-Viendo la parte de abajo del pantalon de 2-D-

- QUE!-apenado-asi es al pantalon......si tratando de ocultar su peque a excitacion-

- en serio eres marica?-burlando se de el enciende un cigarro-yo no soy de esos 2-D

-Tu eres el marica Murdoc-se acerca enojado- tu fuiste el que me mordio!-

-Por que quise-lo ve serio-ademas ya te habia golpeado y pateado hoy-mirada fria-me faltaba morderte-

- Imbesil me lastimaste!-enojado, se toca el cuello y nota la ligera hemorragia-

-Mmmm-se va acercando de nuevo a el-seguro que no te agrada tenerme cerca-aun con el cigarro encendido-

-Murd......-dijo algo extasiado-no.....

-jeje-suspirando en el cuello del vocalista-aunque si fueras chica...-voz sexy-te aria mio sin dudarlo-apagandole el cigarro en la mu eca-

-Maldito-sacudiendo la mano- Por que mierda hiciste eso?-chupandose la mano-

-Jejejejeje-mirada perversa-

-Por que lo dices desgraciado-Tratando de ocultar su extasis le encantaba que el fuera asi lo excitaba mucho-

-Por que se te paro de nuevo-se alado el bulto entre las piernas de chiquillo de pelo azul- No manches! Te excitaste!-matandose de la risa- Eres un jodido gay! Solo no dejes que tus fans lo sepan 2-D-burlandose-

-El gay eres tu Murdoc-Enojado-Por que me molestas tanto, es por que eres gay y te gusto-ligeramente ruborizado-

-Que me guste maltratarte no significa que yo-haciendo enfasis en yo-YO sea gay, y menos que tu me gustes-

-No soy gay-tratando de reirse-tu lo eres-acercandose a Murdoc-

-Claro nena-risa apagada-no vallas a llorar eh?-viendolo de reojo-Mph debo ir a alimentar a Cortez-se sale del cuarto de videojuegos-

-Ahhhhhh-algo molesto-maldicion-dijo en voz baja-

Viendo como se aleja, y notando que sentia algo de atraccion por el bajista, pero no lo queria admitir, ademas, si en realidad era homosexual.....Murdoc le aria burla toda la vida. Murdoc se va alejando en direccion a las escaleras que llevaban a winnebago.

- MURDOC!!!! TE ODIO!!!! MARICA!!!!-tratando de que lo voltea ver de nuevo con esos ojos sadicos que le encantaban-

Noodle iba saliendo del elevador hacia el cuarto de juegos y vio a 2-D sacando chispas.

-Hola 2-D-san-alzando la mano-

-Hola Nood-viendola y tratando de ver a Murd a lo lejos- Que haces aqu nood?

-ejem-apenada buscando a Murdoc-escuche gritos jejeje-entrando y si sienta en el sill n-

- Cuales???-Tratando de no gritar de nuevo-

-jijiji los de que Murdoc es gay-se r e y lo queda viendo-

-Jajajajaja-riendose con ella- es que es verdad deberias verlo Noodle! Murd es gay!-Recordando su frio y excitante aliento-

-ahem....el te gusta cierto 2-D?-lo ve a la cara-

- NO SOY MARICA!!-gritando enojado-

-Calmate-dice suavemente-

-Es que no lo soy....-calmandose un poco-

-No es nada malo-mirada seria-ademas se ve que le gustas al satanico-referencia a Murdoc-

- Eso crees?-emocionado- por que piensas eso?

-No te emociones tanto-riendose-es que en realidad no se yo opino eso-viendolo fija-

-eh-recordando-no me emocione....

-Opino que le gustas, por como se pelea con la prensa-lo ve fija-y adem s el otro d a...

*promoci n a mis fan fictions de Noodle x Murdoc(noodle frecuenta ir a dormir con murdoc)

*Flash back*

-est pido y lindo marica-suspira-estupido Stu-

- Murdoc san?-medio dormida-hablas de 2-D cierto-triste-

*Fin Flash back*

-se referia a ti triste-

- Stu? Yo me llamo Miho-tratando de no estar triste- acaso no eres tu stuart pot?

-Si-pensando- Tu crees Noodle?-mostrando mas emocion- tu crees que de verdad le guste?-sonrojado-

-Solo ve y dile-soltando una risa suave-ademas tu tienes un ventaja-

- CUAL?-exaltado-

-Eres un poco afeminado-riendose-

-pero no soy marica-se levanta del sillon y sale hacia el corredor-

-2-D-saliendo de la sala-

- si?-la voltea a ver mientras esta enfrente del elevador-

-Por eso me dejo de gustar Murdoc-triste-No soy competencia para ti-se rie y se vuelve a meter a la sala-

-Esta bien noodle-pensando se sube al elevador-

2-D estaba desesperado por que no ve a el momento de llegar al catapark y ver si era cierto lo que habia dicho Noodle, bajo corriendo del elevador y corrio hacia winnebago y comenzo a tocar fuerte.

- MURDOC!!-tocando la puerta muy fuerte-

- Que quieres marica?-le grita desde su recamara-

- Puedo entrar?-emocionado-

-no-cortante y sin moverse de su lugar-

-abreme-triste por ese no cortante pero sigue ahi enfrente esperando a que le abran-

- No te piensas ir cierto?-abriendole la puerta y lo queda viendo-

-No-voz de ni o mimado- puedo pasar?-entrando a winnebago-

-ya entraste marica-cerrando la puerta-

-Yo no soy marica-acercandose a Murd-

- Acaso quieres ser yo ni o?-lo acerca a el-

-Sere mejor-acaricia su cabello-

- Que planeas hacer, ni o?-levantandole el rostro-

-ya lo veras desgraciado-se levanta de puntitas- m-a-r-i-c-a-lo besa-

Murdoc responde a ese dulce beso de su lindo ni o 2-D, no podia evitar enterrarle las u as tanto sintiendo rabia y a la vez con gran alivio de que esos labios calidos al fin fueran suyos, mientras tanto, 2-D recorra como desesperado la espalda de su l der, pero ambos despertaron de esa enso acion.

-Maldito homosexual-lo avienta a la pared-

-Entonces tu tambien lo eres-saboreando el beso- o acaso note gusto?-mirada dulce-

- estas est pido o que?-serio-

- yo serlo?-se va acercando a el-tu fuiste el que respondio al beso-

-eso no significa que sea un marica como tu-mirada maliciosa-chico lindo-

-Murd te puedo pedir un favor?-lo ve y se muerde el labio-

- que?-lo ve enojado-

-Quita esa mirada o no sabes lo que are-cerrando las manos-

- Me golpearas peque o?-lo alza del cuello-

-No Murdoc-se r e suavemente y toca el rostro de el-te besare de nuevo-le da un suave beso en los labios-

-Alejate maldito homosexual-Lo deja caer y enrojese de golpe-

-pero tu respondiste lindo Murd-se queda tirado y lo observa tiernamente-

-Maldito marica-desviando la mirada-

- Tu tambien lo eres no?-lo mira desafiante-

-No me compares contigo-lo patea fuerte-

-se cae de lado por la patada-Yo tambien te gusto lindo Murdoc-desafiante-

- POR QUE MIERDA ME DICES LINDO!?-Lo levanta y le da un golpe en la cara-

-Por que eso eres lindo Murd o dime por que me besaste?-le sale sangre de la nariz-

-Por mis huevos pendejo-lo golpea de nuevo y lo vuelve a tirar-

-jajajajaja marica-le toma las manos-

- Que haces jodido gay?-mirandolo sorprendido-

-Nada-sin soltarlo-solo quiero que demuestres lo que sientes por mi-

- Que cosa?-alzando una ceja-

-Que eres un jodido gay-burlandose-

- ah si?-de nuevo molesto- soy un maldito gay?-se acerca a el en se suelo como un gato asecha al raton-

-lo eres-se rie de el-Detras del gran Murdoc Niccals existe un gran homosexual-algo excitado-

- Un homosexual?-se acerca a su rostro *esta encima de 2-D *-

-si eso eres-retrocediendo un poco-

- solo yo?-no planea aceptar que le encantaba 2-D-

-si solo tu-resistiendo el impulso de volver a besarlo-

-que lastima lindo 2-D-acercando su larga lengua al cuello de 2-D-

- en serio?-gemido ahogado, se ruboriza totalmente-

-que lastima-le dice con la voz sexy en el oido, se levanta y lo deja tirado- solo para tus est pidos jueguitos quer as verme-abriendo la puerta de winnebago-

-no ya hice lo que queria-lo ve desafiante mientras se levanta-

-en serio-se burla-por que tu amigo esta mas despierto que hace un momento-se agacha a ver el bulto de 2-D-

-mierda-jalando su camisa para taparse-

-que-mirada maliciosa- no me lo presentas?

-Ahhhhhh-nervioso-Murdoc-tomando la cabeza del bajista-

-pero ya te dije no soy marica-saca la lengua, se suelta y entra de nuevo a su recamara con Cortez-

- breme por favor-en frente de su recamara-

- que quieres?-le abre la puerta y tiene a cortez en su hombro-

-Murd....-lo queda viendo callado-

- si?-Cortez le grazna a 2-D-calma peque o-acariciando al ave-que quieres inquietas a Cortez, creo que le caes mal-se burla-

- Podrias venir un rato a mi habitacion?-nervioso-

- como para que?-mientras Cortez ve feo a 2-D-

-esta bien-mirada maliciosa, deja a cortez en la cama y cierra la puerta-vamos chiquillo lindo-

-Si-viendolo- emocionado-

2-D se emocionaba, no, le encantaba cuando Murdoc le dec a chico lindo, Murd lo agarra rapido de la cintura y lo suelta. El bajista se sent a muy intrigado por la actitud del el lindo y tierno peli azul pero lo volv a loco como pod a negarse al deseo que 2-D aparentaba no sentir por el ya ique pasara, quizas al fin y al cabo aria a 2-D todo suyo.

*Fin capitulo 1* 


	2. Linda e inoportuna princesa japonesa

Solo eres mio te quedo claro?

Dedicado a quienes lo lean XD gorillaz no me pertenece T-T.

Ambos entraron a la recamara de 2-D, mientras el peli azul estaba nervioso de tener a solas a el bajista, despues de todo queria que el admitiera que tambien sent a una atraccion hacia el.

-Mur - en el cuarto de 2-D- en donde estas Mur? -

-Atras de ti detras de 2-D que quieres estupido? -

2-D voltea a ver a Murdoc y se empieza a acercar lentamente a el aun viendolo a los ojos le encantaban los ojos del bajista inusualmente de distinto color cada uno, uno negro y otro rojo. Esos ojos, y aun mas , el poseedor de ellos le encantaba.

- Que quieres? alejandose un poco eh chiquillo -

-Nada Mur acercandose lentamente que no me puedo acercar?-

- No!! Con tono muy cortante no te acerques chiquillo-

-Pero Mur hace unos momentos no me demostrabas eso con voz tierna mientras se acerca mas a Murdoc- en serio quieres que me aleje?-

- Que quieres? se queda quieto Acaso quieres otro beso? -

- - 2d se emociona por dentro - -

-Por que te ruborizas - acercandose a 2D idiota-

-Yo... No -nervioso no me ruborizo -

-En serio lindura enfrente de 2D

-Aaaaaah -suspira- Murdoc se sienta en el suelo por la mirada del bajista- Lider por favor -

- Que quieres acercando su cara a la de 2D chiquillo?-

-Murdoc - se pone rojo - lider -

- Que chiquillo? - apresandolo en el suelo que quieres que haga? -

-Ahhhhhhhh . . . estremeciendose - mur por favor tu . . . -

-Que - con voz tierna quieres que te bese otra vez? -

Murdoc acerca su boca a su cuello de 2-D y empieza a respirar muy suavemente, 2-D se estremece, al notar eso el bajista decide usar su lengua, comienza a besar su cuello.

-Ahhhhhh Mur...doc rojo y estremeciendose por favor dejame hacer cosas malas a mi tambien . Aaaaa-

-Mmm. cosas malas eh? Dejando de besar su cuello no mejor me detengo -

-No Mur - inquieto no por favor sigue -

- Pero te molesto no? Par ndose - ven le da la mano

-No Mur no me molestas - aventando a mur a su cama no me molestas mur -

-Veo que estas excitado no chiquillo? lamiendole la oreja - chicolindo? -

-Aaaaaah Murd 2D empieza a levantar al camisa de Mur y empieza a besar su torso mmm... me encatnta tu sabor Mur es muy, D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O-

-En serio te gusta? Evitando que 2D notara que esta excitado te gustara mas esto le muerde la oreja muy suavecito -

-Ahhhhhh - muerde su labio para no gritar me encanta-

- Te gusta que te muerda? mientras pasa su lengua por su oreja de 2D

-Aaa noooo mur eso me encanta mordiendo mas su labio, 2D sigue mordiendo su labio y aleja un poco para poder volverlo a besar de su abdomen te gusta eso...lider-

-2D lo ve mur te mentiria si te dijera que si - pegando mas a Murdoc a su abdomen asi que si me gusta 2D , ya 2D ya aaaa - tratando de no dejarse llevar por la excitacion 2D que haces viendo que 2D se bajaba lentamente a su cintura y le intenta quitar el cinturon no seas gay-rojo-

-No digas nada mas - empieza a quitar el cinturon de su pantalon lindo Murdoc-lo ve-no me importa que me digas gay-

- No me digas lindo!!! exaltado

-Pero eso eres con voz triste lindo-

-Maldita sea solo para ti mientras 2D se preparaba para llegar m s lejos -

-mmm crees que sepa bien?-sacando su miembro y lo introduce entero en su boca-

-Ahhhhhhhh-entrecerrando los ojos mientras apretaba las sabanas-me gusta que hagas eso-sin verlo-

-Lo sabia-mirada lujuriosa-es delicioso-lamiendo la puntita del pene erecto del bajista-

-Tambien quiero probarte-molesto lo tira sobre la cama a 2-D y se coloca encima de el-

-Aaaaaah-excitado-apurate-gimiendo-

-Eso are-le baja el pantalon y saca del b xer su sexo-Jejeje el ni o lindo tiene un gran amigo-lo ve-

-No creo que sepa tan bien como el tuyo-rasgu andole la espalda-

-Ah si-masturbandolo-jeje creo que ahora si esta listo-metiendo todo a su boca-

Murdoc le continuaba dando sexo oral al miembro de 2-D escuchando sus gemidos y sintiendo como movia levemente sus caderas, Satan lo adoraba a ese tierno chiquillo.

-Mmmm-limpiandose la boca- te veniste-lo queda viendo- y sabe mejor de lo que te imaginas-

-ah-suspira-tu tambien lider-viendo que Murdoc tambien habia eyaculado-me encantas

-jejeje lo se chiquillo-descansando-

Desde afuera Noodle oia todo lo que pasaba y tuvo una gran idea pod a tener a Murdoc controlado si le decia lo que ella sabia

-MURDOC-SAN!!!!!!! - grito Noodle DONDE ESTAS!!!???-

-Mierda - aventando a 2D al suelo Qu tate mientras se acomodaba el pantalon al igual que 2D

-Rapido abre la puerta y toma a 2D del cuello

-Entonces dime quien es el lider!!!! con cara de enojo

-Aaa me lastimas mur - casi llorando

-Marica!!! lo avienta al suelo, 2D se levanta y se va -

-Lider viendo a mur - que estaban haciendo?-

- Nada!!! Nervioso nada-

-Mmm esta bien lider se hecha a correr se veian bien los dos

- Maldita!! Grita Mur enojado Regresa!

Se fue siguiendola y no la encontro, decidio entrar ala cocina y sacar un cerveza, de repente recordo lo que habia hecho y rompio la cerveza en su mano.

-Satan en voz baja dime por que pasa esto? viendo su mano ensangrentada-

Mientras tanto Noodle planeaba como ayudar a esos 2 al perecer se quer an mucho, pero Murdoc no planeaba admitirlo.

2-d se habia quedado ahi tirado en el catapark de nuevo volvia la jaqueca, aun asi le encantaba su lider, el tiempo dira si el sentimiento que el tenia hacia Murdoc Niccals seria correspondido o no.

*Fin capitulo 2*


	3. Celos de color azul

Solo eres mio te quedo claro?

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos lo k me leen seeeeeeee

2-D se habia quedado dormido un rato en el suelo despues de una media hora recordo de su existencia y medio desperto, se quedo pensando en lo que habia tenido hace un rato con el satanista.

Noodle escucho cuando se rompio la cerveza asi que decidi ir a ver que ocurria quizas solo era una pobre cerveza mal acomodada que habia muerto al entrar vio al bajista sentado en el suelo con la mano con un poco de sangre se acerco a el.

-Estas bien lider-algo preocupada-

-Si noodz-algo molesto-dime que es exactamente lo que viste?

- Que es lo que tenia que haber visto?-buscando unas de esas toallas para la cocina-

-Tu dimelo Noodle-serio-

-Tan dificil es admitir que lo quieres-Limpiandole la herida-si tu no lo haces lo are yo, y se lo dire a los medios, es mas a wired.-seria-

-No lo arias-haciendo una mueca de molestia-

-Si lo are si tu no lo haces-tirando la toalla de papel que estaba llena de sangre-uy tu cortada si esta profunda-

-Calla-molesto-Que quieres que haga para que no digas nada-susurra-esto puede afectar a la carrera de stuart-

-Eso queria escuchar-sonrie-Pues veras, solo quiero que hagas todo lo que yo diga-

-Estas loca- molesto-

-Aqui esta mi celular sacando su cel de su pantalon-y aqui tengo el numero de wired -mostrandoselo en la agenda del celular -

-Esta bien-molesto-no le digas nada de esto a 2-D, es lo unico que pido-

-Esta bien-viendolo-pero siento que lo mejor seria que tu mismo lo admitieras-

-Yo se lo que es mejor para mi bajando la cabeza-y se que aun no es el momento-

-Si eso crees lider-molesta-el nico lastimado es 2-D

-Callate Noods tenemos un trato no?-

-esta bien-inconforme-

Mientras tanto en el catapark 2-D estaba sentado pensando en el lindo satanista, decidio ir a buscarlo, despues de un rato habia comprendido por que lo habia tratado asi, era por Noodle.  
Se levanto y fue a buscarlo quer a hablar con el, queria robarle otro beso. Fue a ver a winnebago y nada, en la sala de juego y nada asi que pens que habia sacado Cortez a estirar sus Alas asi que salio a buscarlo.

- Murdoc?!-corriendo por la colina- hey donde estas estupido marica!

2-D no se dio cuenta y piso un agujero y de cayo bajo rodando media colina.

Murdoc y Noodle estaban en la cocina y por alguna rara razon el bajista se asomo por la ventana y vio como rodaba su vocalista.

-Jajaja estupido 2-D-reacciona-Mierda-

Murdoc bajo corriendo kong studios y ya afuera vio a 2-d botado a lo lejos y corrio a verlo, al encontrarlo lo encontro todo lleno de raspones y con uno que otro raspon con sangre.

-En que pensabas chiquillo-agachandose a verlo- estas bien?

-No por que tu me odias y me lastimas-casi llorando-

-Sabes que lo hice por Noodle-defendiendose-

-No me importa me maltrataste y por eso sali a buscarte-apenado-por que no me regalaste otro beso-rojo-

- otro beso?-mirada sexy-primero levantate y dejame ver que tanto te lastimaste peque o-levantandolo-

-Esta bien-voz tierna- auch!-sintiendo los raspones-

-Hay estupido solo tu te caes de la colina y te lastimas tanto-abrazandolo-eres solo mio 2-D y tienes que cuidarte mas-susurrandole al oido-

-perdoname-acurrucandose en el-me cuidare mas lo prometo-

- Aun quieres ese beso?-acercando su rostro a el-

-Si-cerrando los ojos-

Ambos necesitaban de eso de besarse, de sentir que eran uno pero algo estaba mal, el bajista no queria seguir mintiendo queria decirle al mundo como adoraba a su vocalista que detras de los maltratos que sufria el vocalista el lo ...

-MURDOC-SAN!!!-bajando la colina para verlos-

-de nuevo no-separandose del bajista-

-que paso noodle-voz tierna, dejando de abrazar a 2-D-

-tengo hambre-acercandose a ellos- estas bien 2-D?-

-si-triste-me cai por error jejejeje-risa apagada-

- Que quieres linda?-acariciandole la cabeza a la guitarrista-

-Unos hot cakes pero no se prepararlos-pucherito- y ya me canse-

-Mmmm-celoso-por que no le dijiste a Russ que te los cocinara-

-Por que yo quiero los de Murdoc-desafiante- cargame!-

-ven chiquita-cargandolo-em...ten mas cuidado imbesil-

-ella sabe prepararlos-molesto- deberias de cargarme a mi yo me cai!-

-Yo la quiero cargar-molesto-no te metas marica-

- Hot cakes!!-emocionada abrazando a Murdoc-

-Vamos nena-avanzando con ella-

-No me dejes aqui lider-detras de ellos-

Murdoc avanzo cargando a Noodle provocandole mas celos a 2-D, Noodle no lo hacia con malas intenciones pero su plan estaba funcionando, con lo que ella no contaba era con un gran inconveniente llamado Paula craker.

*Fin capitulo 3* 


	4. Venganza Cracker

Solo eres mio Quedo claro parte 4

Al fin Satan! Al fin logre escribirlo! Es que perdi a mi socio ._. y a partir de ahora este fan fiction correr por parte m a, por el momento agradezco a mis amigas que me han apoyado en mi depresion la cual ya paso! Wuju! Y a quienes me apoyan con los fics! Dianitha-Karis, z3l3niita y Luna Tsukino-sama sigan leyendo!

GRACIAS CHICAS!

Stu-Pot pensaba por que era tan malo el satanista con el despues de todo el amor que siempre demostraba cuando estaban solos, por que en momentos como ese preferia a la japonesa que a el? lo unico que sintio fue algunas lagrimas de el mismo y se quedo dormido en el sofa.

Russ paso por la sala y vio a 2D durmiendo al parecer habia llorado, el primero en quien penso fue en Murdoc el siempre era el causante, ademas Noodle estaba en el estudio tocando la guitarra, deambulo un rato por los pasillos, encontro a Murdoc fumando tranquilamente en la recepci n de kong,, estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo como idiota el humo de su cigarro, noto que su mano se encontraba vendada.

-No te basto con hacer a D llorar, te tenias que cansar de golpearlo verdad?  
Desgraciado -levantandolo del cuello-

-No te precipites tanto bola de grasa-burlandose- Si yo lo hice llorar, ese estupido Face-Ache, pero esta vez no lo golpee, me corte la mano con una estupida cerveza, Que haras, golpearme?, Todo por herrir al perrito 2D?-

Justo antes de que Russel le rompiera la cara, en Kong resono el grito de la peque a princesa japonesa...

- LIDER! 2D! RUSSEL!-horrorizada-

Stu se cayo del sofa, Russ dejo caer a Murdoc, este se levanto y todos salieron disparados al estudio para ver a la Nipona.

- Que ocurre Noodz?-Russel se sorprendio al ver a al japonesa en el suelo llorando-

-Paula...Craker esta aqui -temblando-

-Imposible, ella esta encerrada...en el manicomio, mudz y yo vimos cuando se la llevaron-cayo al suelo-

-Esa infeliz... que mierda te dijo noodz?

-Me dio un mensaje...-viendo a la nada-

* FlashBack *

-Hmmm...necesito otra guitarra-tomando un vaso de jugo- quizas se la pida a Murdoc jeje

- Te gusta ser la guitarrista chiquilla?-dijo la voz de una mujer madura entrando al estudio-

- Craker! Que haces aqui zorra!-dejando a un lado su guitarra-

-Mejor has algo util en tu vida y dale un mensaje a esos 2, me vengare de Murdoc, y recuperare a mi Stu, ah! Y te sacare del camino chiquilla-se acerca a ella-

- Ha! Que planeas hacer? Matarme?-Dijo en tono de burla-

-Es lista la nipona-la amenaza con una guitarra en el cuello- Exactamente eso are chiquilla-le hace una leve cortada en el cuello- dales mi mensaje, cuando dejes de serme util, solo me deshare se ti-se va-

-Lider...Murdoc...-apunto de romper en llanto- LIDER! 2D! RUSSEL!-cayendo al suelo-

* Fin FlashBack *

-Ella no te lastimara amor-dijo el satanista acercandose a ella, la levanta-Face-Ache Te encuentras bien?-se aceca a el y lo queda viendo con gran preocupacion-

-Si...-algo triste- Por que volvio?, no se podia quedar en el manicomio-asustado-

-Aparentemente no...D, lo peor de todo es que conoce bien Kong...-dijo el baterista algo exaltado-

-Dejen de hablar de esa zorra, es peor que una resaca no va a ocurrir nada, esa maldita loca estupida zorra-sale de la habitacion el bajista asotando la puerta detras de si mismo-

2D sale atonito detras de el.

-Russ esta noche puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?-dijo la guitarrista- estoy algo asustada-

El lider de Gorillaz se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, temiendo lo peor para su banda, aun mas importante para 2-D, jamas se lo perdonaria si algo le ocurriera al peliazul.


End file.
